


A small and frail thing

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cluadette and Joey, F/M, Requested work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: Cluadette meets Joey who pretends to be another survivor so that he can easily capture her, things don't go as planned.





	A small and frail thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoveDarko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveDarko/gifts).



> My Thanks to Dove who basically gave me the entire idea for this fan-fiction.

Joey glanced around the map while tightening his grip on his knife. He had brought a cipress mori and was excited to use it. He had already seen a couple survivors but one in particular interested him, Claudette. He had heard from Frank, Julie, and Susie that this one was particular hard to catch let alone find half of the time. Biting his lip while thinking Joey mused over a couple ideas while watching the small survivor walk towards a gen worry clearly on her face. She was small and could easily hide in any of the shadows around her, the small flower in her hair and the medkit she was holding wouldn’t help point her out. The area he was in was dark and from some of the stories he's heard from Frank she was going to be the hardest to catch out of the four that appeared. Frank also mentioned she worried for her teammates and was particularly sympathetic to survivors who were injured. At that moment an idea popped into Joey's head. He looked down at his knife before looking back up at Claudette and then down at the knife again. He needed another survivor for this, it took him only a minute to find a survivor. A thin looking man holding a flashlight while wearing a pair of sunglasses. He was walking alongside another survivor, a bit older….ok a lot older by Joeys standards.

“I thought dinosaurs went extinct thousands of years ago” Joey mumbled to himself chuckling at his own joke. He noticed several pallets close by and huffed before making his way towards the older survivor. He froze for a minute while the two began to chat listening in on the conversation.

“Bill I’m going to go back and loot that chest I saw earlier” sunglasses said.

“Don’t you already have a flashlight” Bill snapped while glancing around.

“Yeah, Yeah but this ones almost out and you never know I might get a purple flashlight!” Sunglasses said.

“Maybe if you wouldn’t flicker that thing at me you’d still have one Ace. you also might end up on a hook instead of getting a flashlight” Bill snapped again.

“Thats a gamble I’m willing to take” Ace said before sliding off his glasses and winking. Ace then walked the opposite direction Bill had headed. Joey recognized the signs of a gambler. he liked calling the man sunglasses more than Ace and decided that was his name from now on. Turning towards “Bill” Joey tightened the grip on his knife before he full on sprinted up to and behind Bill surprising the old man. Bill was surprised for long and managed to get some distance between the two. Joey chuckled as he easily caught up to Bill and downed the man after two more hits. He then started walking away from the downed survivor not wanting to be seen. Bill gave the Legion member a confused glance but said nothing.  
Joey waited but Claudette never showed up or at least he never saw her and what was worse was that Bill unbreakable up. Joey had hooked him a minute later before walking off. He sighed while rubbing his forehead in frustration. He sighed before giving the area another glance around, his eyes settled on Claudette again and his heart jumped. Well if he couldn’t bring her to a wounded survivor he’ll just bring the wounded survivor to her. Joey grabbed his knife before jamming the end into his thigh without a second thought (though after he had stabbed himself he wished he would’ve had a second thought about it). he let out a muffled scream before limping towards Claudette wishing he had stabbed a different part of his body. He managed to tear off his mask before Claudette turned around upon hearing his clumsy steps. She instinctively took a step back upon seeing Joey. her eyes darted from his leg to his face.

“Who are you? What happened” she asked. Joey could see the hesitation in her eyes as he approached her but at the same time she was already reaching towards her medkit. Joey racked through his brain for something. He had to convince her now, he wouldn’t be able to chase her later if she ran. Limping over to the generator he slid down next to it out of breath.

“I was, I was with a coupler other people and this person attacked us” Joey replied trying his best to sound survivorish. Claudette had opened the medkit while slowly walking towards him.

“Who? Did you get their names?” she asked while hesitantly squatting down next to him.

“I think they were called Bill And Ace? Right? I wasn’t with them long” Joey replied. She nodded while taking out the necessary supplies and tended to his self wounded leg. As she was finishing up the bandaging Joey had started reaching towards his pocket where he had stored away his knife. Before he could even reach it Claudette shoved her hand forward startling Joey.

“Claudette Morel” she said with a tired smile. Joey took it and recited his name as well.

“Did Ace or Bill tell you what's going on here?” she asked with a sympathetic look. Joey shook his head almost frozen with curiosity. She gave him a quick rundown of what was going on, what little they knew of the Entity, Killers, hooks, and gens. Joey would nod every few seconds while listening, he already knew the basics but the survivors side was interesting to say the least.

“Here I’ll show you how to fix this gen” she said while helping Joey up into a squatting position. Joey looked behind himself checking for any other survivors, he was sure that the old guy or Bill as he was known would of been unhooked by now. Claudette noticed his glance and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“If the killer comes by I’ll take a hit for you” she said before going through the steps of how to work the gen. Joey went along with it mainly because he was curious how long exactly he could pull this off. Frank had lasted half a match making the survivor with glasses believe he was another survivor, so Joey wanted to see if he could challenge Frank and go the whole match.  
Nodding while he leaned towards the gen and copied what Claudette was doing. It wasn’t long until the gens light flashed and the siren went off. Claudette had jumped up and was already helping Joey to his feet before he could even move.

“Thank you” Joey replied, a little surprised but thankful nonetheless. Claudette hummed a response as she helped him to his feet. 

“This way” she said. Joey cocked and eyebrow but followed her all the same. They worked on another gen chatting a bit to each other but not much, probably because Claudette was worried about alerting the killer. He kept following her until they ran into the Shack. They were going to go past it before Joey had remembered about the chest in the basement, perhaps he could find some painkillers in another medkit.  
He had begun walking towards the basement without even asking Claudette and was a little surprised to find her following him after a moment's hesitation. He pushed up the lid and started searching through the box. It took a bit but he finally pulled out a firecracker. He almost hissed in disappointment. He heard Claudettes quiet breathing behind him and turned to face her.

“I uh, found this” Joey replied as he handed her the firecrackers, “ you can have it because well you used your medkit on me”. He didn’t see any reason why he should keep them, after all what would he use them for in the first place. Claudette took the item from him gently before looking back up at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked with worry. Joey nodded and then followed the smaller survivor out of the door. He was growing bored of playing survivor and was almost sure that the Entity would be upset later if he didn’t kill anyone at all this match, looking around he decided he had to try and leave Claudettes side.

“Hey Claudette?” Joey said. She stopped to look back at him for a minute, “What if I went and did my own gen? Wouldn’t that speed things up a bit?”.

“But doing a gen together goes faster” Claudette tried arguing back. It was clear that she didn’t want to leave a “New” survivor on his own.

“Yeah but if the killer finds us then the gen won’t get done, if someone else is doing a gen at least that one might get done. Plus I escaped the killer once I can do it again right?”. Claudette nodded slowly with a look of worry on her face. Joey started walking off before he heard Claudette reply.

“Just be careful Joey”

He gave a thumbs up as he continued off in a random direction. It wasn’t long until he found Bill and Feng Min, both working on the same gen, making quick work of them that left only the gambler and Claudette.

Claudette had finished two gens before running into Ace.

“Did you see the new survivor anywhere?” Claudette asked. She knew she shouldn't of let him on his own. She heard the Entity take two kills and was already feeling guilty for letting him die...alone more than likely, since it sounded like the second hooked person never got unhooked. Ace raised an eyebrow but shook his head in response.

“No but I did see the killer a couple times” Ace said pointing to his mended shoulder, the bandages dark and red where the hook had pierced through.

“I’m gonna see if I can find something else in a chest” Ace replied while flickering his flashlight.

“Ace your going to get killed again, you’ve already been hooked” Claudette replied her heart dropping slightly. Ace shrugged his shoulders before walking off towards the location of another chest. Claudette sighed sadly before continuing the work on the gen. It wasn’t long until she heard the scream of pain echo through the air. She had jumped up and dashed towards the sound before seeing the Entity form in the air and claim its new prize. Her running slowed down to a sad walk as she realized she must be the only one left. Ducking down into a crouch position Claudette made her way around boxes and pallets while listening for the sound of the gen. She held the firecrackers harder as she thought about how she simply let the new survivor go off on his own. She had never done that before and felt like she failed him somehow by letting him die.

It took some time before she finally heard the hum of the hatch. She had ran for it before pausing a couple feet from it. Joey was standing right next to it with a deer caught in the headlights look. Claudette was about to hug him in relief before she remembered how many times the Entity appeared in the sky and there was the fact that the hatch was open.

“Joey….what are you doing next to the hatch?” she asked, her heart slightly dropping as she did so. He looked down at the hatch and back at her.

“I found a key in one of the boxes. I was about to leave, couldn’t find you anywhere. Kind of thought you were dead actually” he said. Claudette stood there silently, she could hear the hesitation in his voice and she started counting the seconds that passed. The hatch didn’t close and no heartbeat appeared. Feeling betrayed, Claudette squeezed her hands shut and remembering about the firecracker in her hand. Joey must of realized she had figured it out because he pulled the mask out of his pocket.

Joey finished putting on his mask while Claudette stood in betrayed silence.

“Sorry about this but the Entity wouldn’t like it if I just let you leave” he said while pulling out his knife from his pocket. He started sprinting at her before she threw something down that blinded him for a second. When his vision returned he heard the hatch snap shut behind him before he could turn around all the way. He walked towards the hatch staring at it for a minute before noticing something was caught in the openings. He reached down and grabbed it before he felt the fog surround him and the his surroundings disappeared. He felt the cold air before actually being able to see the white snow of Ormond. He finally had the chance to look down at what he had grabbed. Opening his fist he recognized the small flower that Claudette had kept in her hair, its petals slightly crushed from him holding it so hard.

Claudette….he had expected her to be different, he had expected her to be so much different he knew she was sympathetic but he didn’t expect much of what she did, she had helped him at the beginning and continued to stick by him during most of the first part of the match, she even tried to stay next to him while he was trying to convince her to leave. The look in her eyes when she figured out he was actually the killer made Joey almost regret pulling what he did on her. He sighed in the cold and watched his breath appear and disappear in the air. Looking down at the flower he debated whether or not to toss the flower. After all it was just a tiny pretty looking weed. After some thought he placed the flower in his bag and zipped it shut. It may just be a shitty, tiny, frail, and useless flower but he liked it. He really did.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else would like to request a fanfiction you may do so in the comments or at my twitter.


End file.
